


Turnin' 'Em On

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and His Magical Few [19]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael tries to control himself and not situations.





	Turnin' 'Em On

Michael had encouraged her to return to dancing; now that it was no longer attached to something which made her feel so low, she found a reason to escape in it once more.  
  
When his father had told him about the gym looking for a new yoga and dance instructor, Abby perfectly fit the bill; however, Michael felt like a sexist caveman whenever he came to pick her up from work.  
  
Her body was perfectly toned, kissed with sweat, as she moved at the front of the class; the few men in her class had every excuse to stare at her.  
  
Michael stood at the back of the class, crossing his arms and watching as she concluded the class with a deep breath, “We’ll see you all next week!”  
  
As the students, ranging in age and fitness level, exited her class, he presented a polite smile. It was harder to maintain as a gentlemen approached Abby and ‘thanked’ her for the session.   
  
Abby maintained the space between them but, as she bent down to retrieve her water bottle, the stranger’s eyes appreciated the view; unable to ignore the site, Michael loudly cleared his throat and prompted Abby to look up with a beaming smile.  
  
Michael approached her at the front of the class, embracing her as she threw her arms around him and planted a possessive kiss on his lips; it made the way for a quick introduction which dismissed the mystery man and left them with the room together.  
  
“Remind me why I encouraged you to have guys drool over you all day?”  
  
“Because it’s a respectful, healthy drool, and nothing like the disgusting gestures I used to receive.” Abby started to pack her things, appreciative of his protective nature, “And this job allows me to do something I love. Something I didn’t think I’d ever get to do again.”  
  
“I just wish we could give you an exclusively female clientele here.”  
  
“Hmph, they’re worse sometimes.” Abby brought her bag onto her shoulder, chuckling at Michael’s inquisitive stare, “Oh, yeah, the lesbians love me.”  
  
“Shut up.” Michael let out a sharp laugh, losing the smile when seeing her head held high, “Wait, seriously?”  
  
Abby narrowed her eyes at his somewhat thoughtful look elsewhere, “Don’t get any ideas.”   
  
“Hey,” Michael caught her wrists, pulling her body flush to his and wrapping her arms around him, “As long as I’m yours, I’m a one woman kind of man.”  
  
“Just like I’m a one man kind of woman.” Abby’s smile widened once his lips had given hers a tender kiss, “Now, let’s get home for some one-on-one tutoring.”


End file.
